Unexpected
by PrettyPretty
Summary: This is a series of One-shot, Post eps. The chapters are stand alones that kind of follow each other. Eric visits Sookie and wonders why Bill would risk so much. Small reference to the books but nothing that would really matter.
1. Plaisir d'Amour

The knock on the door startled her. It was nearly 11 at night and visitors were the last thing Sookie expected. Bill was still away and she had convinced Sam she would be safe for ten minutes while he went to lock up Merlotte's. She peered through the side window and was shocked to see who was now taking up a large portion of her front mat. She swung the door open and regarded him for a moment.

"What can I do you for you, Mr. Northman?"

His smile creased his eyebrows as he took in her proud and defiant stance.

"Please, call me Eric. May I come in?"

She hesitated for a moment and then stepped to the side to allow him entrance.

"Come in." She motioned for him to follow her to the kitchen. She took a seat at the kitchen table and offered him to do the same. The skid of the chair across the tile floor echoed through the empty house. "Why have you come? Is it about Bill?" As she said his name she felt her heart sink from her chest.

"He is still…dealing with his sentence. He asked me to see about your well being." She looked at him for a moment and called his bluff.

"I don't think he did. You don't care about me. Why would you take the time?"

Her honesty intrigued him. She felt the tweaks of power around her eyes and knew Eric was gauging his effect on her. She gave him an annoyed look and he couldn't help but laugh.

"You are a strange one, Sookie Stackhouse." The flash of hurt at his words flickered across her face. For reasons he couldn't understand he regretted hurting her feelings. For the briefest of moments, the acknowledgment unsettled him. He shifted in the hard straight back chair and watched her for a moment.

"Is Bill coming home soon? What's happening? Why hasn't he called?"

"I can't tell you that. Vampire business is not for mortal knowledge. I'm sure Bill will explain some things upon his return."

She glared at him and felt her eyes fill with tears. She was worried, scared, angry and now nervous from the situation she found herself in.

"This is your fault." She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

"My fault?" He questioned incredulously. "Bill killed a vampire for a…human. That is not something our kind takes lightly."

"He would have killed me!" She looked at his blank expression and seethed. "Oh, so that's okay? You force Bill to drag me to Fangtasia. You couldn't even ask me yourself!"

His eyes widened at the absurdity of having to _ask_ her to come. He remained silent and she continued.

"You just stood there while he tried to kill me…like I was a spider on the floor!" The tears were dripping from her nose and chin and she swiped absently at her cheeks with her hand. Eric wasn't sure why he felt the need to comfort her and he tried to push the need aside. Before he could stop himself he stood and retrieved a paper towel from the roll by the sink. He offered it to her and was pleased when she accepted.

"I did want you wanted! I found out who was stealing your money and since you were done with me you were just gonna let him rip my throat out!"

"Please stop crying." He asked softly. She could see the slight discomfort on his face.

"Why? Because it's so…human?" She spat.

"It's…disconcerting." He admitted before he meant to. She regarded him for a minute as she wiped her nose and saw a flicker of truth. Eric hated to see a woman cry. She didn't really know what to do with that piece of information. She caught his eye and he returned her gaze. She knew, that he knew, she had figured just a little sliver of Eric Northman out and it rattled him. She broke their silent sizing up with an unladylike sniffle.  
"What are you?" He questioned. Bill had asked her the same thing.

"You know what I am." She stated with defiance in her voice. He shook his head and gave a small chuckle.

"The ever coy Sookie. I believe there is more to you than just your unique gift of telepathy."

Sookie frowned and tried to ignore the look of questioning on his face.

"What do you want from me, Eric?" She asked again as he settled across the table from her again.

"Maybe I just had to see what would make a vampire risk everything. What would make Bill defy me so forcefully when I offered to take you?"

"What?!" She sat a little straighter and narrowed her eyes.

"I may have even considered appealing to the tribunal, but Bill refused to give you to me. Why would he risk so much?"

"I'm not a book to be checked out and passed around! What is wrong with you?"

"You are his." He stated as if that explained everything. "But for how long remains to be seen."

She swallowed hard and stared at the pattern of the paper towel she twisted in her fingers. When she finally looked up she found Eric regarding her with a little too much interest.

"Stop it." She commanded. His eyes met hers and he had the nerve to offer an innocent smile.

"Stop what?"

"You're staring at my neck. Stop."

"I was merely wondering…."

"You're looking at me like a yard dog at a pig pickin'. I'm not a buffet. So stop it. You've got no chance." She rose and strode purposefully to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of TrueBlood that she had bought for Bill. She plunked it down on the table in front of him and returned to her seat. "Suck on that."

His laughter erupted through the kitchen and vibrated through the house.

"No thank you. I can hardly stomach the stuff."

"Figures." She snorted and for a moment they shared a comfortable laugh. They each fell into a relaxed silence. She wondered why she wasn't scared of the ancient vampire now absently shifting the bottle of blood back and forth across the table. She knew if she was smart she should be scared to death of him. He had no loyalty to her. He could rip her throat out in a heartbeat if he chose to and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. Before she could continue that thought she saw Eric's head jerk toward the back door.

"There's a truck coming up your driveway." He stated and then looked at her for any sign of concern. Bill demanded that Sookie needed protecting. The enigmatic statement had been a curious one to him and It unsettled him that he kept wondering what he meant.

"It's Sam." She saw the beam of his headlights circle the room as he pulled around to the back of the house.  
"You're boss." He leaned forward and offered her a suggestive leer.

"Bill asked him to look after me." He cocked his head and held his question while Sam entered the room. Sam stopped short and took in the scene before him.

"Sookie? You okay? What's goin' on?" He stepped further in the room and eyed Eric suspiciously.

"I'm fine. Eric, this is Sam Merlotte." Eric nodded in greeting as she continued. "Sam, Eric is a friend of Bill's." She ignored the slight grunt from Eric that that statement had earned her.

"Is there something I should know about?" Sam stepped closer to Sookie.

"There seems to be something I should know. Why would Bill require a shifter to protect Sookie in his absence?" Eric asked.

Sam and Sookie shared a look. She had found out the night before that there were a lot of things in this world she didn't know about and Sam being a shape shifter was one of them.

"Somebody's killin' women." Sam answered with steel in his voice still smarting from Eric's condescending tone. "Women that associate with vampires. Sookie's been targeted. Who ever it is killed her grandmother."

Eric stilled and watched the pain scatter across Sookie's face. He knew he wasn't getting the entire story but he didn't want to push her. At that moment, she looked frail and scared. Something inside him didn't like seeing her like that. He stood to his full height and stepped over to the refrigerator to return the True Blood. Sookie cocked an eye brow at how he seemed to take over any room he was in. Turning to face her again he said something that surprised all three of them.

"Then perhaps I should stay with you this evening." Eric shoved his hands in his pocket and leaned against the counter.

"No! I'm fine." Sookie protested.

"I can handle things here." Sam stiffened and set his jaw. Eric's eyes traveled from Sam's to Sookie's. He could tell the feelings the shifter had for her and wondered if he too would be seduced by this young telepath. It seemed she had that effect on the men around her. He rocked away from the counter and nodded.

"I'll leave you then. But if you should require anything….please call." He handed her his business card. She held the card in her hand and looked at the glossy black paper that had his name, phone and an email for Fangtasia.

"Thanks." She rose to her feet to see him to the door. Sam stayed behind in the kitchen but kept a watchful eye on Sookie.

"I'll check on you again if Bill has not returned." He stated as he paused by the front door.

"I'll be fine I'm sure." Eric held her gaze and he could feel her heart beat a little quicker.

"Let's hope that's so." He stepped across the threshold and didn't look back as he headed into the darkness. Sookie exhaled and closed the door and bolted the locks.

Eric watched from the edge of the woods. He saw her return to the kitchen with Sam. They talked for a while longer before he saw a light turn on upstairs. He silently moved though the edge of the woods until he could see the front of the house. He saw the shifter settle on the couch in the living room. It pleased him that the shifter didn't share her bed. He decided not to go back to Shreveport that evening. Instead he gave in to the notion that perhaps keeping this woman safe wasn't a bad idea.


	2. I Don't Wanna Know

As Eric left the tribunal, he had the underlying feeling that some things just didn't add up. Something wasn't right and he was determined to find out what was going on. Bill had said Sookie needed protection. He had commented to Bill that it sounded like an edict. But how could it be? If such an order had been given he would know about it. He was Sheriff. If anything of that nature was going on in his area he would be the first to know. He _should_ be the first to know. As that thought presented itself he reflected on Bill's plea to the Magister. Eric had wanted to keep Sookie's involvement out of the proceedings. Having to ask a human for help was humbling enough but there was something else. Sookie was valuable. Others would think so to. To bring up that such a human had been discovered only put her in danger. Fear had caused Bill to plead his case will a little more information than was necessary. Long Shadow's betrayal and thievery would have been enough to lessen the sentence. Eric was still mulling over his thoughts and trying to decide what he needed to do next when Pam broke the silence of the car.

"You're concerned."

"Yes."  
"Bill hasn't been forthright?"

"I'm not sure."

"You think it has something to do with the human."  
"Yes."

"She is…unusual."

"I'm dropping you at the bar." She started to ask where he was going, but she was pretty sure she knew.

Sookie was still shaky from her encounter at Merlotte's. Some one really wanted her dead. She sat at the kitchen table and stared at the salt and pepper shakers. Sam was on the couch. They really hadn't spoken since they got home from Arlene's engagement party. She was still hurt and scared. She wasn't upset that Sam was a shifter. She was upset that she hadn't been trusted enough. She was different. A telepath. He knew that. People treated her like she was a lunatic. Crazy Sookie. For years she suffered alone. Now she finds out that Sam was carrying a much bigger secret than she was. Why didn't he trust her before? Why now? It took being the target of a murderer and accidentally falling asleep for him to say something?

She wiped her hand across her eyes and sighed. The knock at the back door startled her. She looked toward the living room and Sam was on his feet. She walked cautiously to the back door and peered through the screen. She opened the door and couldn't hide the puzzled look on her face.

"Eric?"

"Good evening, Sookie." She stepped back as he entered the house. He stepped into the kitchen and acknowledged Sam with nod. Sookie waved Sam back to the living room and he returned her dismissal with a glare. Eric noticed the exchange and then caught the unsettled emotions stirring inside her.

"Are you just checking up?" She asked as she offered him a seat.

"Yes. Bill will be back later. I wanted to make sure you were safe for his return."

She started to argue but seeing his face, she thought better of it.

"I'm…I'm fine."

"Something has happened? What?" She sighed and rested her forehead in her hands.

"I'm fine." Eric stood and rounded the table. He reached under her chin and turned her head to look at him.

"You're lying. Tell me what has happened? Has someone tried to harm you?" He could feel the anger rising in him and wasn't exactly sure why the intensity was so great.

"He was there."

"Who?"

"Whoever wants me dead! He was at Merlotte's tonight. He tried to strangle me! But I…I…." Tears escaped the corner of her eyes and she saw Eric visibly wince before schooling his features again.

"You are unhurt?" He knelt before her so he could see her face more clearly.

"I'm scared." Her admission startled him. From the short time he had known Sookie Stackhouse, he knew this was hard for her to admit. He stroked her cheek and was pleased when she didn't pull away.

"I can stay here this evening if you wish." He saw the flash of fear, then uncertainty flash through her eyes. She shook her head and whispered.

"You said Bill is coming back soon?"

"Yes." He wondered if Bill would tell her what he had to do. He was positive the woman before him wouldn't take kindly to his punishment. He was certain it would cause trouble between them. "But if…if you ever need help, I will protect you." Her eyes widened and she could only nod. Swallowing hard, she remembered her manners and stammered.

"Thank…thank you." Sensing he was revealing too much, Eric offered her a smoldering look.

"Besides, we have an agreement, you and I. You'll help me whenever I require it." His lips curved in a smile and he chuckled as she groaned.

"Damn vampires." He stood and she craned her neck to follow his eyes.

"I'll leave you. Make sure you lock your door." He grinned and she returned it with a weak smile of her own.

"Good night, Eric."

"Good night, Sookie." He pulled the door close behind him and stood for a moment. Something grabbed at his thoughts that he would be forever worried about this human. He glided off the porch and had crossed into the darkness of the woods when he saw Bill cross the clearing.


	3. To Love is to Bury

Eric couldn't help but laugh to himself at the look on Pam's face when he handed Jessica over to her. She was absolutely fuming. He knew Pam secretly liked it. She would train the young vampire well. As he turned onto the interstate, it nagged at him that he felt compelled to see her. Why was this human so important to him? Eric replayed his conversation with Bill over in his mind. His temper still flared at Bill's outburst and thinly veiled threat. Something was going on and he was determined to find out what it was. He pulled into the darkened clearing and moved quietly through the woods toward Sookie's house. He made it to the edge of the woods and heard glass breaking.

"Sookie, please." Bill begged. Eric smiled to himself as Sookie slammed the door in his face. He watched silently as Bill stalked back across the cemetery. He moved closer and heard her scream at the shifter. Following her movements he heard her stomp upstairs to her room. Sam slammed the door as he stepped out onto the porch. Moving quietly and quickly he made his way through the kitchen and up the stairs. He watched her cry on the bed for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Go away, Sam."

"Why is that all my visits involve you crying?"

She jolted and sat up on the bed.

"What are you doing here?!" She screamed.

He stepped into her room and sat in the small chair in the corner.  
"What has upset you?" She stared at him for a moment and then glared at him.

"It's none of your business. Why do care about my problems anyway? And where the hell do you get off just comin' in my house? In my room?"

"There appears to have been a problem downstairs. You're not hurt, are you?" His questions sucked the steam out of her anger. She flopped back on the bed and growled.

"No. I didn't get…hurt." Her voice hitched and she wiped her hand across her face before sitting up again. "Stupid ass men."

"Bill has been through a lot to return to you. You're reunion didn't go as planned?"

"Does it look like it?" She shifted uncomfortably on her bad as he stood from the chair and walked toward her. Without asking, he sat down on the end of her bed. She raised an eyebrow at him and inched in the opposite direction.

"But you are his. How can a shifter come between a human and her vampire?" He smirked at her and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I'm no ones." Then her words took on new meaning in her head. Eric watched the emotions play across her face before she whispered, "I'm no ones." Something inside him shifted and he was startled by the emotion. Sookie looked into his eyes until her vision blurred with tears. He reached for her wrist and gently tugged her on her arm. She knew she shouldn't find comfort here. She knew there was something inherently wrong with this whole situation, but she couldn't stop herself. She allowed herself to be pulled into his arms and couldn't stop the tears when she felt his hand rub her hair. She grabbed a handful of his back t-shirt and allowed herself to cry. After a moment she shifted to look at his face.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you making this your problem?" He stroked her hair again and guided her head back to his chest.

"I guess I'm just letting you walk all over me."


	4. You'll Be the Death of Me

Sam closed his eyes and heaved a sigh as he rested his head against the stiff vinyl hospital chair. He quickly checked his watch and sighed again. He stood stiffly and gave Sookie an appraising look before heading downstairs to the hotel cafeteria for some coffee and something to eat.

He watched silently as the shifter entered the elevator. He glided gracefully down the hall and stood in the doorway of her room. He stepped closer to the side of the bed and frowned deeply at the deep purple bruises and the cuts on her face. He reached out and traced his finger along her jaw and felt her stir.

She blinked slowly and tried to focus on the tall figure standing over the bed.

Eric moved to pull the chair to the edge of the bed so his face was level with hers. She squinted a little and then smiled.  
"Hey." She drawled. He was amused by her reaction. It must be the drugs.

"You look horrible." He offered her a small smile.

"I feel horrible." She slurred and gave him another loopy smile.  
"You impress me, Sookie." She chuckled and reached out for his hand. He hesitated for a moment and then slid his large cool hand around hers.

"Why?"

"You fought off your attacker. I underestimated your tenaciousness." She felt the tear slide down and her face and squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"No. Sam saved me. Rene had…he was going to…" She lifted her other hand to clumsily wipe the tear from her cheek. She shifted on the bed and grimaced at the pain that shot through her body. He flinched at the anguish that scattered across her face but quickly schooled his features again. She rested both hands on his and closed her eyes. He waited a few moments and then tried to slide his hand carefully from hers.  
"Mmm…don't leave yet." She whispered as she tightened her grip a little to keep from losing his hand.

"As you wish." He sat in silence watching her chest rise and fall. She looked so damaged and frail. It was unsettling that he thought so much about her mortality. Why was this human so important? Why was he drawn to her so? Why did it pull at the emotions, he didn't want to have, to see her hurt and afraid?

"Eric." She whispered his name and he leaned in closer. "Is Bill…."

He saw the pain again on her face. Her mouth twisted and the tears again welled in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Sookie. I don't have any information. I still have trouble understanding why Bill would do such a thing." He looked into her drug addled eyes and tried to see what would make Bill risk final death for her.  
"He tried to…" She swallowed hard and tried to clear her throat, "…he tried to save me."

He pulled his hands away quickly and retrieved the small cup of water from the side table. He held the straw to her lips and waited for her to drink. She leaned forward and inhaled sharply at the pain. He supported her head with his hand and helped her drink. The water was warm but the wetness felt good going down.

"Better?" He asked as he settled her back onto the pillow. She nodded slowly and released a tired sigh. "You should rest."

She nodded slowly and moved to pull the blanket over her shoulder. He moved quicker than she could possibly try to see and smoothed the blanket across her shoulders. He moved to step away again, but she shook her head. She lifted her hand again and without thinking he took it.

"Can you stay until Sam gets back?" Her voice broke and he knew he would be forever wondering why he could never refuse this woman.  
"Are you sure?"

"Please. I'm glad you came. You're not scary like you want people to believe." He could only stare at her. How could this woman possibly make such an assumption? He settled into the chair again and watched as her eyes drifted shut. Her breathing evened out and she finally slipped into sleep. He heard and smelled the shifter before he made it to the door. He lifted her hand to his lips and gave her fingertips a small kiss before releasing her hand. Eric was watching the elevator doors close before same returned to the uncomfortable bedside chair.


	5. Hiatus

"Thank goodness that annoying creature is gone." Pam sighed as she shifted her car in gear. Eric nodded and waited before sliding into the passenger seat of Pam's car.

"You go on ahead. I think I'll observe things here a bit."

"Suit yourself. If I never see that girl again it will be too soon. Could they have picked a more annoying…" Her words were cut off by Eric slamming the passenger door and stepping away from the car. He watched Pam leave and slipped quietly in the woods. It wasn't long before he saw another pair of head lights bouncing down the driveway toward Bill's.

"Sookie, wait!" Bill calls after her as she storms from his house.

"How could you?!" She turns and screams at him. She looks past him to see Jessica smiling at her with full fang. Sookie glared at her and turned on her heels once again. Bill reached for her elbow and she forcefully pulled it from his grasp.

"Please let me finish…let me explain!"

"You've explained enough!" She rushed down the steps to her car. Thankfully, Terry was able to fix it with just a few hoses. Bill was standing in front of her door before she could hit the bottom step.  
"No. You have to listen." His voice was controlled rage. She stopped and glared at him. Jessica's laughter pierced the silence that had fallen between them.

"I can't even look at you." Her voice was low and sad as she looked away from his face. The laughter rose and Bill directed his anger to his new child.

"Shut up and go back inside. Now!" Jessica's eyes widened and for once had the intelligence to listen. Sookie took advantage of the distraction and pushed past Bill to her car. He grabbed at her open door in an effort to stop her.

"Sookie, please listen."  
"Just…just leave me alone." She slammed her door and started the car with a little more force than necessary. The tears pooled in her eyes before she could turn past the cemetery. She swiped at her eyes and cursed under her breath.

Eric watched as Sookie roared down the driveway. Bill went back inside, his shoulders slumped in defeat and resignation. Jessica cackled again and was quickly silenced by a hand gripping her throat.

"You will not speak. Understand?" She nodded her head slightly and slumped back down on the couch. She looked around to see where he went, but he was gone.

Sookie sat in her car a few minutes clutching the steering wheel and crying. She finally lifted her head and noticed the tall figure standing on her front porch. She grabbed her purse and opened the car door slowly. She sniffed a few times as she walked stiffly to the porch.

"What are you doing here, Eric?" She looked up at him and she could see his eyes soften slightly at her pitiful state. He reached his hand to her face and used his thumb to swipe the tears from her cheeks.

"I see you've met Jessica." He stated softly before pulling his hand away from her.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Her words were harsh as she stepped past him to unlock her door. She tossed her purse on the chair and huffed through to the kitchen. Eric closed the door behind him and followed her. She snatched a bottle of water from the refrigerator, slamming the door with more force than she realized. Eric leaned against the counter and watched her for a few minutes.

"It wasn't my place to tell you. I'm surprised Bill did not."

"Well, that makes two of us." She lowered herself into a kitchen chair and rested her forehead in her hands.

"She's….annoying." Eric glared out the kitchen window toward Bill's.

"How could he do such a thing?" She struggled to keep her voice even through the sob that escaped her throat.  
"He had no choice."

"He had a choice in tellin' me! I walk in and find some woman spread across his couch and he just looks at me. Where's she been?"  
"With me. I took her as a favor for Bill."

"Why'd you bring her back?"

"You met her. I'm just not willing to do that big of a favor." She slumped her head to the table and took a deep breath.

"He made her."  
"That's correct. Did he tell you what that means?" She rolled her forehead back and forth across the table to indicate her negative response. He tried to keep his amused smile from her view as he strode across the kitchen to sit beside her at the table.

"She is his child. He will need to teach her. She is forever bound to her maker. When he calls, she can not deny him without severe punishment."

"Pam's your child, right?"

"Correct."

"So this Jessica girl with be with him from now on?" She finally lifted her head to look at his face; searching his eyes for answers and hope.

"Not always. I'm sure once Bill has fulfilled his obligations of teaching her responsibly in regards to living among humans, he will free her."

"Free her?"

"Allow her to leave; start her own existence."

"Why would he keep this from me? What else is he keeping from me?" Eric knew she didn't expect him to answer. But he found he was wondering the same thing himself. Did Bill just think that handing Jessica over to him was going to be the end of it? What else was going on with Bill? His remarks and threats didn't go unnoticed. Eric reached out to stroke her arm.

"He should have told you." He offered.

"We had a date tonight. We were celebrating."

"Celebrating?"

"Vampire rights." That caused a bitter humorless laugh to escape her lips as she dropped her fist to the tabletop.

"Ah, yes. Vampire marriage. You think Bill was going to…" His words trailed off as he thought about Bill and Sookie getting married. His eyes darkened and he wasn't quite surprised at the small amount of rage that built up inside him.

"Does it matter?"

"You don't think you will work it out?"

"He killed that girl."

"If it's any consolation, she's overly thrilled about being vampire."

"Great." Eric smiled at her tone. "You seem to be defending him a lot tonight." She looked in his eyes again trying to gage his reaction. He stared coolly back at her and grinned.

"I am not."

"Sounds like it."  
"I assure you. I feel no need to defend Mr. Compton. Especially, when it comes to you."

He smiled at her and let his words sink in. She ducked her head and swallowed. Her head was starting to hurt and she really didn't want to think about what it meant to be sitting in her kitchen being consoled by Eric Northman. Her emotions were starting to overwhelm her. Her shoulders shook as another sob rose from her chest. Eric stood beside her and pulled her to her feet. He enveloped her in his arms and held her securely against his chest. She didn't want to be here but she felt so much better because she was. Eric gently rubbed his hand down her back and allowed her to cry. When she calmed a bit he guided her to her living room. Settling into the corner of the couch, she leaned against his side and tucked her legs beneath her.

"It seems I only see you when you've had a difficult day." He soothed as he lightly played with the material on her sleeve.  
"I'm tired of difficult." They sat in silence a few minutes. She managed to stop crying but now depression was settling in.

"I had just gotten him back. I thought he was gone for good. Now he lies to me and has…has a….child." The disgust at which she said it made Eric grin. He knew that this was something that Sookie wasn't likely to forgive any time soon.

"You're tired." He observed tightening his arm around her shoulder. She sighed and allowed her head to fall against his chest.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Why do you keep showing up?" She relaxed at the rumble of the chuckle vibrating his chest.

"Have I worn out my welcome?"

"I'm just trying to…I mean…when I first met you, you wanted to…I can't…I mean…"

Eric nudged his shoulder slightly to get her to lean up so he could look at her face. He felt her body tense under his gaze.

"I won't pressure you, Sookie. For now, I would just like to be in your life…in what ever capacity you choose." She nodded her head mutely and felt the tears pooling in her eyes again. He hugged her to his chest again and allowed her to cry.

She and Eric had settled into a comfortable silence when the doorbell jolted her upright. She noticed Eric's jaw tighten and gave him a questioning look before standing.

"What's wrong?"

"If you'd like me to stay I will."

"It's Bill, isn't it?"

"Yes." She stood and weighed her options. Did she want Eric to leave so she and Bill could get into another screaming match? Did she want Eric to stay? Why did she want Eric to stay?

"Don't move. Just stay here, okay?"

"As you wish."

She took a deep breath and steeled her nerves. However, her heart betrayed her as it sank to her stomach once she saw Bill's face.

"I told you to leave me alone."

"Sookie, please." He stepped forward into the entry way and held her by the shoulders. "I can't lose you. You have to understand."

"You lied. How can I ever trust you again?" She tried to pull away from him but he refused to let go. His fangs were fully extended and she could feel his anger building.

"I had no choice, Sookie. Why can't you understand?"  
"You told me the night you came back and fought with Sam that I had no idea what you had done to return to me. You're right, I didn't. But you sure didn't tell me. Did you think I wouldn't care?!"

"What should I have done?" She grimaced at the pain shooting through her arms.

"Let go!" She screamed. He dropped his hands and tried to pull her into his embrace.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She pushed against his chest but he refused to let her go. She suddenly felt his body stiffen and saw his features change. His nostrils flared and he held her by the shoulders again.

"Why do you smell like Eric?" He demanded.

"That's none of your business."  
"Stay away from him, Sookie. You are mine." She was able to push away from then. Her sadness turned to rage and she balled her hands into tight fists at her sides.

"Not anymore! You have Jessica now. I hope you enjoy her!"

"Sookie." He tried to reach for her again but she held up her hand to stop him. He went to step forward again and saw Eric standing in the entry way to the livingroom. Bill's eyes widened and a growl escaped his lips. Sookie turned to see Eric behind her. His jaw was tight and she could tell his fangs were extended.

"What are you doing here?!" Bill snarled.

"Don't put your hands on her in anger again, Compton. It will be the last thing you do."

"You have no right to her. She is mine."  
"Sookie doesn't seem to think so."

"I'm the one that's supposed to…." Bill stopped himself when he realized he said more than he should have.

"You're supposed to what? This isn't the first time you've made reference to an edict in regards to Sookie. What are you keeping from me Compton?" Eric rose to his full height and gently took Sookie by the arm. He guided her smoothly until she was standing slightly behind him.

"Nothing. She's mine and you have no right…" Sookie's eyes widened. She could tell he was keeping something from them. She absently grabbed the back of Eric's t-shirt.

"I'll find out. When I do, you better hope that you will live through it."

Sookie finally found her voice. She stepped around Eric and stood between the two furious vampires.

"What's going on? What are you not telling me? What else are you lying to me about?"

"Don't you see what he's doing? He's trying to pull us apart. He wants you for himself. He just wants to use your gift and then he'll cast you aside." Bill pleaded.

She looked at Bill's stricken face and then to Eric's. Something just wasn't right. She turned to face Bill again.

"Get out."

"Sookie, please."

"I rescind your invitation."

"No!" His voice rose as he walked backwards toward the door. Before Eric could move to a more protective stance around Sookie, she bolted forward and slammed the door in Bill's face.

~~  
A smile settled on Eric's face at the scene before him until Sookie turned from the door. The emotion and pain she felt quickly erased his smugness. He moved to comfort her again but she shrugged him off. He heard the sob escape her throat as she walked down the hall and into her bedroom. Eric stood in the foyer a few minutes and debated what to do. She didn't ask him to leave, but he didn't want to push her fragile human emotions to the point that she would lash out at him. He walked slowly down the hall and stood in her doorway. She was curled up on the bed shaking with tears. His mind took him back to just a few weeks before when he was in this same spot. He slid his boots off and walked to the opposite side of the bed. She was too exhausted to care what Eric was doing. She felt the bed shift and then his cool body mold against her back. He slid his arm underneath her and pulled her into his embrace.

"Eric?" She whimpered, but he shushed her and started to gently rock her back and forth.

"I will stay."

She nodded her head and turned into his chest. She found herself once again sobbing into his chest allowing herself to release all the pain and hurt.

She woke slowly. Strong cool arms were still wrapped tightly around her. Eric stirred once he knew she was awake. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"What time is it?"

"One o'clock. How are you feeling?"

"Wrung out." She shifted in his arms and tried to sit up.

"What would make you feel better?"  
"A time machine?" She mumbled and he chuckled. The sound of his laughter comforted her and she offered him a small smile.

"That's a little out of my scope."

"Really? I thought you'd be able to get your hands on something like that. I mean, you're this bad ass vampire sheriff right?"

"That's true." They were both sitting on the edge of her bed and she enjoyed their playful banter.

"Everything's so screwed up." Her emotions flipped again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When you came into the bar the first time, I could tell that you had never…" She looked up from her feet and stared at him. Was he going to say what she thought he was going to say? Sensing her anxiety, he tried to soften his tone.

"Bill was your first?" She dropped her gaze and quickly nodded her head.

"You haven't dated many human men?" She shook her head, refusing to give voice to her sex life.

"Why? Because of your gift." He quickly answered his own question and looked at her embarrassment on her face.

"So that is why you allowed Bill to…." He dropped his thought and rubbed his hand along the back of her head. "That's why the pain is so deep. It will fade over time." He assured her.  
"You mentioned an edict last night. What does that mean?" She quickly changed the subject. He stood and started pacing. She could tell his was turning last night's conversation over in his mind.

"He keeps slipping up in his conversations in regards to you. He's made veiled threats and comments that lead me to believe that someone with more authority than I has sent him here."

"Sent him here? For what?"

"You."

"Me?!" Her heart plummeted and she could feel her stomach start to churn. She tried to keep from rushing to the bathroom to vomit so she concentrated on Eric's face. He was still pacing and his forehead had creased with thought.

"I wonder who else knows of your unique gift?"

"Half the town knows something about it! They all think I'm crazy."

He looked at her expression and tried to fight the urge to gather her up in his arms again. He had more pressing matters. He needed to know what was going on in his area. Who dared usurp his authority?

"I'm talking about a vampire, Sookie. I don't think Bill stumbled upon you by accident."

"You mean he…that we…." She lunged for the bathroom and heaved as the bile rose in her throat. Eric grimaced at the noises she made but moved to stand in the doorway.  
"I'm sorry." Was all he could think to say. She wiped her mouth with her hand towel and brushed her teeth. She knew she should be crying, but she just didn't have any tears left.

"So he was just following someone's…orders?"

"We don't know that for sure, Sookie. But I believe Mr. Compton has been less than forthright with both of us."

"He never loved me." She whispered to herself as she hugged her arms around her in an effort to keep her heart from falling from her chest. Her head snapped up and her stare turned to one of rage.

"Are you here for the same reasons?! Is that why you keep showing up?!" Her hands tightened in to fists and she stepped towards him. He was shocked at first at her accusation and then quickly amused at her fighting stance. She was such a thrill to him.

"No, dear one. I promise you that is not the case." He stepped forward and reached to stroke her cheek. She stiffened and he smiled.  
"Are you going to fight me?" His tone was teasing and she relaxed a little.

"I trusted Bill." She didn't have to explain herself anymore, he understood her intent.

"I'm not sure you should trust anyone. Your gift makes you valuable."  
"Should I trust you?"  
"Probably not." He laughed a little louder this time. "But know that I have been nothing but honest with you. I feel no reason for lying or deceit when it comes to my intentions in regards to you." She eyed him for a moment taking in his words.

"And just what are your intentions in regards to me?"  
"You want the long or the short?" He smirked. She couldn't stop the small flicker of a smile twisting at the corner of her mouth. She liked Eric. She liked his humor.

"Let's start with the short and I'll get back with you on the long."

"I find myself thinking about you more than I care to."  
"What does that mean exactly?" This time she allowed him to rest his hand against her cheek.

"It means that the more I'm around you, the more I have to fight the desire to fuck you." Her eyes widened at his vulgarity. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. It comforted him that she did not pull away but he saw the fear in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and laughed. "Don't worry, Sookie. I'm not going to force you. I would never force you. But, I'm sure you will yield to me one day soon. One day you will be mine."

"No, I won't." Her voice was filled with emotion and pain. "I can't."

"It's my hope that one day you will." She shook her head against his chest and sighed.

"Why me?"

"I ask myself that daily." The rumbling of his laugh was contagious. He felt her relax a little.

"Gee, thanks."

"So you don't think I could ever win your favor?" He rested his chin on top of her head and gently stroked her back. She allowed herself to tighten her arms around his torso as she tucked her head farther into his chest.

"I can't."

"But I can try."

"I wish you wouldn't."

"But I will." She pulled away from him and slid her hands along his waist looking up at his face. His eyes were bright blue and bored into her.

"I feel empty inside. I've never…It hurts so much."

"I can make you forget him, you know." He leered at her.

"I doubt that. I feel him burned across my…heart." He kissed her cheek again as her voice broke. His lips lingered along her jaw and he pulled back slightly gauging her reaction. He brushed his lips lightly across her lower lip as he rested his hand against her cheek as she closed her eyes. He applied slightly more pressure and kissed her again. She didn't pull away but she didn't initiate either. Eric lightly swept his tongue across her upper lips and felt her heart speed up. He slid his other had to her hip and pulled her closer to hip as she parted her lips for him. Her mouth was hot and sweet and he wanted more. He moaned slightly as he felt her respond to him. She slid her hands up his back and balled his t-shirt into her fists. He wanted to pick her up, throw her on the bed and ravage every inch of her, but he had to maintain control. She was hurt and fragile. Pushing her would only cause her to retreat from him. He pulled back slightly and smiled at her wide questioning eyes.

"What am I doing?" She whispered to him.

"You're making the better choice."

"It's too soon. I can't." He stepped back and smiled softly.

"I'll wait."


	6. Sequel

For some reason, I just can't let this one go. I've posted a sequel to _**Unexpected**_ called _**Supervene**_. It's taken on a life of its own that apparently I had little control over. Its gone AU, changed its rating and now contains Spoilers for all books; however, it sticks to the groundwork from the show. Not really sure how that happened. LOL.

- PP


End file.
